


It's Just You and Me Baby

by distractedgemini



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractedgemini/pseuds/distractedgemini
Summary: Summary: Scott Lang is turned into a baby while the team is trying to figure out time travel. Trouble is, they can’t seem to turn him back into an adult. As the only ones w/out any sort of science knowledge past High School, you and Steve have to look after him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It's Just You and Me Baby

Steve called out your name over the sound of baby Scott crying. “He won’t stop!”

You could hear the desperation in his voice and forced yourself to get up from your nap. Rubbing your groggy eyes, you walked into the common room and saw Steve, tears of his own in his eyes, doing his best to shush his tiny teammate.

“Have you tried singing to him?” You asked, voice flat.

Steve nodded, “That’s when he started crying.”

“Damnit. Ok, give him here,” Steve gently handed you the baby, and he automatically started calming a tiny bit.

“That isn’t fair,” he grumbled under his breath.

You looked at him incredulously. “You’re telling me you wouldn’t feel calmer if I, in particular, were holding you?”

Steve blushed slightly, and your heart betrayed you by skipping a beat, or two. Ignoring it to the best of your abilities, you sat down, adjusted Scott so he was sitting on your stomach, your legs keeping his wobbly body propped up, and began singing-

“Baby shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo. Baby shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo. Baby shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo. Baby Shark!”

You kept going with the song, doing the hand motions along with it and soon enough, baby Scott was giggling and clapping.

After a while, Scott was just fine playing with some toys on his blanket on the plush carpeted floor. You turned to Steve and was about to say something when he suddenly stood up, chuckling slightly and moving to fix your hair. It had turned into a bit of a rat’s nest during your not so great nap.

“Your hair looks nice,” steve teased as he gently ran his fingers thru the knots.

You rolled your eyes, hoping to distract from the blush that was rising at him being so close.

“I think I’m just gonna take a shower, make me coffee?” You asked, stepping back and placing a kiss on Scott’s little soft head.

“Sure,” he said, smiling softly.

You would have taken your sweet time in the shower, but you knew coffee awaited you, so you were quick. Walking into your bedroom with a towel around your body, you began digging through your dresser. Steve cleared his throat from the doorway and you turned around quickly. Had you not been so surprised your jaw would have dropped.

Somehow, Steve looked like an entire meal despite being so desperate for Scott to stop crying earlier. Then he had looked messy, had vomit stains on his t-shirt, the whole baby-nine-yards. Now, he was in a clean shirt that accentuated his chest and arms, and a pair of jeans that you just knew did wonders for ‘America’s ass’.

You realized you were staring too long when a smirk grew on Steve’s lips and you went to grab the coffee from him, but his hold on it didn’t budge, bringing you closer to him.

“You smell nice,” he whispered, voice low.

You gulped loudly and attempted to say thanks when you suddenly had the coffee in your hands and he sauntered away. You quickly shut the door and let your head rest on the door.

You had to get him back (get him back, what the hell were you thinking?) And knew exactly what to do.

A few minutes later, you walked out of your room towel-drying your hair and Steve swore his throat closed up right then and there. You were wearing your longline, push up sports bra (you had no idea why push up sports bra were a thing until right then) and a pair of high waisted jeans that sculpted your lower body perfectly. You sat on the couch next to Steve and began braiding your hair back, towel forgotten on the floor (you’d pick it up later).

You watched Steve from the corner of your eye as your back arched slightly, arms up, braiding your hair. You saw his eyes widen and had to almost physically stop yourself from smirking. You got to the point where you could keep braiding your hair by bringing it over your shoulder, and as you continued you looked over at Steve from under your eyelashes and you swear you heard him sigh.

(Maybe this was mean… Nah) your tongue darted out to wet your lips then softly bit your lower lip, looking around and settling into the couch as you finished off your braid. Steve still later there, body turned towards you and you giggled slightly when you realized he was working to control his breathing.

Flicking your braid back over your shoulder you leaned over to him and rubbed your thumb near his lower lip, “You had something there,” you whispered, getting up to check on baby Scott, who has somehow perfectly timed his crying.

It had been over a week and they weren’t any closer to getting Scott back to normal. By now, you and Steve were sharing a large apartment in the compound because it was just easier.

“How long are you going to keep this game up? I swear one of you should just jump the others bones- should have a long time ago, if you ask me.”

Nat complained every time she had the chance, which was often, but she secretly loved having her very own entertainment- the last few years have been incredibly lonely.

“Well, no one asked you,” you rolled your eyes as you continued bouncing. Bruce had gotten one of those baby wraps for you and Steve, said it was a late baby shower present. Scott loved it. You could just attach him to you, him facing the world, and you didn’t have to physically hold him. “And I think I’m winning,” you added, winning at your friend.

“Well no duh!” Nat called out, standing up. “Steve has been pining after you since you first joined the team,” she whispered to you. “Put the man out of his misery,” she added as she began walking off.

“Whatever, tiny Scott, I’m having fun and I’m winning, I don’t care what the cranky lady says,” you said as you opened the door to take a walk outside.

“Hey!” Steve called your name, running up to where you were. “You two going on a walk?” He asks, smirk present as you failed at not looking at his shirtless body.

“Yup,” you replied.

“Mind if I join?” He asked his finger now in Scott’s hand.

“I guess. Are you going to put on a shirt?” You silently cursed at the way your voice ever so slightly shook.

Instead of answering he grabbed the now shut door and you walked out.

The walk had been excruciating. Steve was basically perfect, even offered to take Scott from you but THAT you knew you wouldn’t be able to handle. Shirtless Steve holding a baby?

Halfway through, Scott began to scream bloody murder. You stopped at a park bench and took him out of the wrap, checked his diaper, tried to feed him. Everything you could think of.

“Just hold him facing me, ok?” You nodded and Steve stooped down and began fucking singing baby shark, hand motions and all and Scott immediately chilled out.

Back at the compound after Steve put Scott down for a nap, he slunk in the couch right next to you, knees touching.

“I fucking hate that song,” he stated, turning to look at you. “I had to watch that stupid fucking video so many times to get the hand motions right, oh my god.”

You chuckled, agreeing before turning to him. “God, it’s kind of hot when you swear,” your voice sultry.

“Oh?” Steve said, his face getting closer to yours.

You could feel his breath hot on your lips when Nat burst in yelling your name.

“It’s important. Come on!” She grabbed you by the hand and practically had to drag you out of there. When you were in the elevator, Nat burst out laughing.

“What is so goddamn funny, Natalia?” You asked, incredibly annoyed.

“I was watching-” she started trying to catch her breath, “the-the security cameras,” she forced a deep breath thru her lungs, “and couldn’t resist. You two have been driving us nuts, serves you right to get cockblocked.” By the time she finished her signature smirk was on her lips.

You desperately wanted to be annoyed, but seeing Nat laughing like that- it was like before. Your eyes showed your emotions, and Nat caught it, recognizing what happened. Quickly, however, you were rolling your eyes and getting out of the elevator.

“Your welcome!” She called after you, teasing.

You flipped her the bird and heard her cackle.

Back in what was nicknamed, apartment Baby, Steve was picking up the baby stuff that littered the floor.

“What was that all about?” He asked, throwing another toy in the wicker basket.

You walked up to Steve and hugged him. His surprise faded quickly and he hugged you back just tight enough.

When you pulled away, he saw the tears trying to escape and his features softened.

You pulled him to the couch, and still holding his hand you turned to him.

“Nat was laughing, like, really truly laughing, Steve. It- it was like before when we would all play pranks on each other to blow off steam, and Nat- the goddamn super-spy and assassin would give herself away because she couldn’t stop laughing right before the prank was pulled and it just….” you sniffed, and Steve gave your hand a squeeze, “I know we have, at one time or another, mentioned that we have all lost so much, it just, it hadn’t hit me as hard as it did when she started laughing…” your voice trailed off for a moment before you found the words you were looking for.

“It hit hard when Buck was suddenly gone, for both of us. He became my best friend here. He grounded me in a way I’ve never known before. And, and Peter, god that kid has my heart- what I mean is, is that I’ve dealt with the grief of losing people I love. That pain is normal, constant. What I haven’t dealt with is the fact that there are parts of us missing, those of us still here.”

You didn’t realize you were crying so hard until Steve wiped a tear away and pulled you into his side. You took in a shaky breath and closed your eyes for a minute.

“I, I don’t know how to deal with this,” you sobbed into his shirt.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but you stopped crying when you heard Scott begin to cry. You tried to get up, but Steve stopped you, and you heard the song 'baby shark’ begin playing in Scott’s nursery.

“I got F.R.I.D.A.Y. to play it anytime he starts crying.” Steve shrugged.

A small smile appeared on your lips before you shook your head and let out a sigh, pulling away from Steve.

“Whatever, though, right?” You started, and Steve’s eyebrows crinkled together in concern. “We are gonna fix it. Everyone will come back and it will be fine. Whatever.”

“No,” Steve replied and your head turned sharply, almost mad. How dare he not let you be ignorant about feeling your feelings!?

He turned to face you, holding your face in his hands.

“It does matter even if we do succeed. Because even if they come back, there are parts of us that died with them, that we may never get back,” Steve’s voice was soft yet firm at the same time. Your name came from his lips like a caress to the cheek, “if you don’t allow yourself to grieve this loss, just like the loss of our friends,” he shook his head slightly, “our family, you are going to lose even more of yourself and I don’t think I could bear watching that happen.”

Steve placed a kiss on your forehead and the tears began falling again, this time though, you saw tears fall down Steve’s cheeks too. So you placed a kiss on his cheek, wrapped your arms around his middle, and cried with him.

It was three weeks of the song baby shark. Three weeks of this stupid competition to see which one of you would get too horny and break. Three weeks of the luxury of being so close to Steve. Three weeks until Bruce could get the time machine working just so, to bring Scott back.

You place baby Scott in the machine gently and placed a kiss on his chubby cheek.

“I’m gonna miss you, you little bastard,” you said, stepping back to stand with Steve.

“I think I will too, just a little,” Steve stated.

Steve took your hand in his, something that had become extremely comfortable to you both that you didn’t even notice.

Then, a few seconds later, Scott was back in his adult form and you were free.

You began packing your thing up from the apartment you were sharing with Steve when he came in.

“What are you doing?” Steve’s frustrated voice carried to you from across the room.

“Well, we aren’t parents anymore,” you shrugged and got back to packing.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Steve said loudly. “Please turn off the security camera in the common rooms of this apartment, this is personal.”

“Yes, Captain Rogers,” the A.I.’s voice responded. “All cameras in apartment 'Baby’ are now off.”

Steve muttered a thanks before taking a few quick strides over to you.

“What was that for?” You asked, confused.

Steve looked you up and down and you remembered you were wearing a pair of boy short underwear and a bralette.

“You win,” he whispered before taking your lips with his.

He kissed you like there wasn’t enough time in the world. Like you were the only person he had ever wanted to kiss. His lips never left yours, his hands roaming your uncovered skin, pushing you back until your back met the wall and a moan left your lips.

Steve pulled back suddenly and you whimpered slightly at the loss. You looked in his eyes and swore he looked like he would eat you-

“God I could eat you up,” he growled and next thing you knew, he had thrown you over your shoulder and you shrieked.

Steve only faltered when 'Baby Shark’ began to play over the speakers. Frustrated (in more ways than one, you thought) Steve set you down on the couch and you rubbed your hands over your face. Just as Steve was about to tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to stop, Scott burst into the room.

“You know, I weirdly love this song,” he said smiling before leaving just as quickly as he had come in.

Once Steve had gotten the A.I. to turn it off and told it the song was no longer needed, Steve sat down next to you, his hand resting on your thigh.

“What a mood killer,” you finally said and to both of your surprise, Steve burst out laughing.

You watched, confused, as his eyes crinkled and his hand went up and grabbed his chest and his entire body shook. When he finally calmed down, he turned to you and recognized the emotions playing across your face from earlier. His face began to show concern when smiled and moved so you were on your knees, straddling Steve’s legs and you cupped his cheeks in your hands so that he had to look up at you.

“There you are,” you said softly and a tear trickled down his cheek from the sudden mix of emotions moving from joy to a sudden deep sadness. You kissed the tears falling before placing a kiss on his forehead, another on his nose, one on his jaw, then placing a kiss on his cheek.

You pulled back, just enough to see Steve’s face and you smiled. Steve gave you a soft smile before placing a kiss just as soft on your lips, then another and soon, he was kissing you somehow just as thoroughly as before, however, this time, he was taking his time. You felt goosebumps as his hands smoothed over your ribs, down to your hips where his hands rested, guiding you to sit in his lap. Your own hands moved from gripping the back of his head, one to stay, fingers threaded through his grown-out hair, the other gliding down his neck, over his impressive chest muscles, then back around to hold yourself as close to him as you could. Steve scooted forward on the couch and you let your legs wrap around his hips before he stood up, his hands pressing firmly into your hips and ass. 

He began placing open mouth kisses on your neck, biting down softly.

“Your room or mine?” you breathed and he chuckled slightly, walking into whichever room was closest and kicking the door shut with his foot.


End file.
